


Reasons Why Kidnapping Spider-Man Is a Bad Idea

by snotgirl (taegi)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Happy Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegi/pseuds/snotgirl
Summary: Peter gets kidnapped & that's really not good on Tony's anxiety





	Reasons Why Kidnapping Spider-Man Is a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> how do people even find titles that dont suck
> 
> i had some words italicised bc of the way tony speaks but somehow they got lost so just imagine they're there ok

FRIDAY's voice and a following alarm wakes him and Pepper in the middle of the night. Tony tries to escape the noise by nuzzling into the soft boobs of his fiancée.

"Tony," Pepper groans. She doesn't sound mad, from what Tony can hear, maybe a tad annoyed. The alarm is really deafening.

"Tony, I think your AI is glitching again," she says. Oh right, Tony thinks.

"Snooze," Tony yells and the blaring stops, "what the hell, FRIDAY?"

"You told me to alert you as soon as Spider-Man shows signals of serious distress, Boss," FRIDAY replies and she doesn't sound a bit guilty.

"What?" Tony says and gets out of bed. Pepper groans behind him.

"Would you like me to repeat what I said?" FRIDAY says.

"No! What's wrong with the kid?" He asks, pulling on a sweater, ready to jump from the roof and get Peter out of whatever situation he was in.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he says and turns around to kiss Pepper's temple. She groans again and he pulls up the sheets around her so she can hopefully get a few more hours of sleep tonight. When he leaves the room FRIDAY continues briefing him.

"It appears that he has been forcefully restrained and is currently being moved against his will. Karen also informed me of injuries, such as a light concussion, a sprained wrist, a broken rib, a bullet wound in his thigh."

Tony feels his heart race and sweat form on his forehead.

"A bullet wound?" He asks.

"Affirmative," FRIDAY says, "additionally he seems to be out of web fluid, but I can't tell if he just hasn't refilled."

Tony feels his breath hitch. This is his worst nightmare come true. Peter biting off more than he could chew, Tony thought he'd learned from the vulture-incident. But apparently, the kid still overestimated himself. He cursed. Teenage boys. It's the goddamn testosterone. His vision gets blurry and he feels the anxiety attack building in the bottom of his stomach. He can't do that right now, he can't give in to his anxiety right now, he has a kid to protect. He grits his teeth.

"Suit," he says and within seconds he's within his armour, he can see his own heartbeat slow and his body cool down and FRIDAY immediately starts plotting a course to Peter's position.

"This is why I built in the tracker, idiot," he mutters to himself and takes off through the open balcony door. Pepper is going to mad about the scorch marks on the tiles again, but that's a problem for later, when Peter's safe.

Peter. His heartbeat picks up again and FRIDAY talking into his ear isn't helping much.

"Peter seems to be regaining conscience," she says, "they seem to have transported him to a bunker, I can't locate him. Five hundred meters until last known coordinates."

May is so going to kill him.

When he sets down in front of the old military building FRIDAY calculated the highest probability for Peter to be in, Tony's barely aware of his surroundings. The only thing keeping him upright is the suit and the constant thought of Peter, he needs his help, he's in danger. He knocks down the door on autopilot, flies down the stairs, knocks down the guards who start firing at him as soon as they see him. He doesn't even make a sarcastic comment. This isn't Loki trying to take over New York City, that is one thing. A complete other thing is gangsters abducting his kid. His kid.

He knocks down the door with one repulsor blast. As soon as he's in the room, FRIDAY feeds him again with info about Peter's injuries and status but he barely listens, knocks the gangsters in the room unconcious.

"Stop!" One of them yells, a gun pointed to Peter's head. Tony takes a deep breath and refrains himself from immediately shooting the gangster in the head. The gangster looks no older than Peter and by the way his hand trembles, Tony doubts that he would actually fire the gun. He targets his arm and fires a narcotic. He falls to the floor almost immediately. Peter is lying on the floor, wrists and ankles tied together. His mask is pulled up to his chin, apparently they didn't need to find out his identity for whatever they abducted him. He seems barely conscious and Tony doubts he notices anything that is going on around him.

Tony's hands are shaking when he reaches out for Peter, but they're shaking too hard to remove Peter's restrains without hurting him. He gives up without trying and picks him up under his arms and escapes the bunker.He feels like blowing the building up and he would if he didn't hold the body of a teenage boy thst needed his help in his arms. He remembers the day he had to save Peter from the lake the vulture dropped him into. Only back then he hadn't felt as helpless and scared for Peter's life as he feels now. He'd been so angry at Peter for not listening to him when he told him to keep away from the arms dealers. Now he just felt a sick mix of worry and fear and he wanted to get the kid home safe. Halfway through the trip home he feels Peter stir in his arms.

"Mr... Stark," he groans. Tony grips him tighter. His heart is still racing and he feels a lump in his throat. He can't imagine what he'd have done if anything happened to the kid. His kid.

Peter mutters something like "don't drop me please," as they approach Avengers tower and Tony thinks of Peter's injuries before he sets him down and steadies him with one arm.

"Easy, kid," Tony says, though his own voice is shaking, "I got you. You're safe now."

Tony opens up his helmet. Peter nods and pulls his mask off with his not sprained wrist. He looks pale and his whole body is shaking. Tony takes it off him.

"Can you walk or do I have to carry you inside?" Tony asks. He is being absolutely serious but Peter laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm fine," he says, "I've got super healing, remember?"

Tony forces a smile and steps out of his suit, and steadies Peter on their way into the tower. He looks obviously not fine, but Tony doesn't want to overstep any boundaries. He's not even sure he could carry him.

He finds some leftover food for Peter that he heats up while Peter changes into more comfortable clothes in his bedroom.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Mr. Stark," Peter says as he makes his way to the kitchen counter.

"These guys somehow managed to knock me unconscious, I really don't know how," he says, "maybe some kind of drug—"

"It's fine, kid," Tony says, "and it's Tony, remember?"

Peter smiles and nods.

"I'm just glad you didn't hack the suit again because if you did, I probably would have died from worry, you can't do this to an old man," Tony says. His next words get stuck in his throat when he realises he just admit that he cares about Peter for the first time. Peter seems to have noticed, too.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," Peter says.

"It's okay now," Tony says softly, "that's why I put safety precautions in your suit, remember? So I can rescue you when you overestimate yourself again."

Peter nods and smiles into his food.

"How's your rib? Your head? Do you think you need someone to check you over?"

Peter shakes his head.

"Okay then," Tony says, because Peter is smart and he knows that lying to Tony for the sake of seeming tough would be pointless.

"Do you think you're gonna sleep here tonight or I could ask someone to bring you home," Tony says, "thank god it's not a school night."

He didn't mean to say the last part out loud.

"If it's okay I'll just crash here," Peter says, he's grinning now.

"Okay," Tony says, he pokes Peter's shoulder, "hey, what's so funny?"

Peter shakes his head, "nothing," he says, "but you're acting like aunt May."

Tony is taken aback. Sure, he does feel responsible for Peter and he would protect him with his life, but he'd do the same for Harley, and any of the Avengers and because he may have thought to himself of Peter as his kid that doesn't mean he wants to be something like a parental role in his life. No, nu-uh, Tony knows he's terrible at dad-ing and it's a fact that children of bad parents are destined to be bad parents and he has no desire to treat anyone the way Howard treated him. Esepcially someone that deserves it as little as Peter. No, all Tony is trying to be for Peter is a responsible Mentor, definitely not a father-figure. Peter has May, who cares for Peter better than anyone else could and Tony messed his life up enough, from involving him in the fight with Cap to the whole vulture thing. That was all his fault. No, that's not what he wants. But he catches himself chuckling at Peter and ruffling his hair as the boy continues to eat.

"Well, I've gotta call her later to tell her you're safe and didn't mean to break curfew, and that's not something I look forward to," he says, "like she doesn't hate me enough already."

"Hey," Peter says, "she doesn't hate you."

Tony smiles. He looks at the clock on his oven. It's 3am. Sunrise is in four hours. Peter yawns behind him.

"Okay, kid, bed time, I'm gonna clean this up."

Peter gets up and pushes the chair under the table.

"Thank you," he says and adds "Tony. For saving me and for the food and for letting me sleep here," Peter says.

"Of course," Tony says.

Peter closes the door behind him and Tony leans against the counter. He's exhausted, mentally and physically. He'd barely gotten two hours of sleep before FRIDAY had woken him up tonight and he doesn't think he's getting anymore now. His hands are shaking when he clears Peter's dishes in the dishwasher and he drinks a cold glass of water. Neither that nor the hot shower really helps to calm his nerves. Kids.

He crawls into bed half an hour later, with only two hours left until Pepper's super early CEO alarm rings. He'll just spend the time staring at her face then. Nothing ever makes him feel as content as when he's looking at her face or listening to her voice. He tells FRIDAY to alert him in case Peter gets up before him.

He wakes up to Pepper's arms around him and her head on his chest. The sun is up and flooding their bedroom with warm light and there's still ten minutes left until the alarm rings.

**Author's Note:**

> this is by far the most heterosexual thing i've ever written i'm kind of surprised myself


End file.
